


Silence

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Orion endures an abusive relationship with Megatronus, but when he finds out that he's carrying, he's forced to make a difficult choice in order to ensure the sparkling's safety.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	Silence

“I love you.”

The words are poison to Megatronus’s audials, instantly causing him to grit his dentae as icy rage surged through his fuel lines. He shuttered his optics and pretended to fall into recharge so he wouldn’t have to look at Orion’s bright, innocent optics or take in the pure love on his young face. It took all his strength not to purge all over the berth because of the sticky fluids still covering him from their recent interfacing session.

When Orion moved closer and tried to snuggle against him, Megatronus finally had enough. He shoved Orion away and abruptly rolled out of the berth. Orion stared up at him, lips parted slightly, blinking. Megatronus’s gaze wandered to Orion’s open panels where silver transfluid seeped out of his gaping valve. The nausea was instantly back. Megatronus swallowed, not only furious at his own squeamishness, but the state of Orion. Filthy mech. He always loved the high of being inside of Orion, holding him down and pounding his valve raw, but the aftermath was always the worst.

“Shall we clean up in the wash racks?” Megatronus asked, forcing a smile.

Orion tried to stand up, but his legs wobbled beneath him and he could barely take a single step. Sighing, Megatronus swept the small archivist into his arms and carried him instead.

***

“Hold still,” Megatronus muttered as he scrubbed Orion down. His gaze lingered on the scratch marks littering Orion’s legs. He’d have to buff those out again. At least they weren’t as noticeable as the enormous dents from a few days ago.

“Did I do something wrong?” Orion asked, his voice shaking slightly.

“No,” Megatronus said, grabbing the hose to spray the last bit of transfluid out of Orion’s valve.

Orion jerked at the sensation and Megatronus grabbed his arm, squeezing hard. Orion whimpered. “I said to hold _still,”_ he said, not in the mood for this tonight.

When they were finished, he threw Orion a towel and left.

***

He was about to recharge when Soundwave contacted him, dumping an enormous amount of data on things going wrong with the movement. More infighting. Energon shortages. Protestors assembled outside of their headquarters at that very moment. Megatronus slammed a fist on the table.

“I need to go,” Megatronus told Orion, heading for the door. “Soundwave needs me.”

Orion took his hand. “I’ll come with you.”

“I don’t need to deal with you on top of everything else,” Megatronus snapped. “Go to berth.”

Orion looked hurt. “We’re supposed to work together…please, Megatronus, let me help. You can’t do this alone…you’re only one mech.”

A flash of red passed in front of Megatronus’s optics at Orion’s words. Before he knew it, he backhanded Orion, sending him to the ground.

“What did you just say?” Megatronus growled, kicking Orion in the abdomen.

Orion curled into a ball, sobbing. “M-Megatronus p-please.”

“I, the mech who has survived conditions in the mines your pampered high caste self could never imagine? I, who fought in the Pits of Kaon?” Megatronus roared. “NEVER question my abilities again unless you want your helm bashed in, Pax. I’ve had it with your insolence.”

He left Orion crying on the floor, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
